


a wish for a better life

by Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday joana!, this whole thing is just so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: The day is bright, the wind blowing, and Kuro squints at it from the safety of the blanket on the couch. Mahiru is humming, hanging blankets over the balcony railing, and the wind ruffles his hair. Mahiru brushes it back absently, footsteps echoing in the quiet.“You should get it cut,” Kuro calls out, and Mahiru laughs, turning to face him. The sun makes his eyes sparkle, the embers in his irises glow, and Kuro’s heart skips a beat. It’s been two years since he came to live with Mahiru, and a simple thing such as that can still make his breath catch. It’s amazing what this boy can do to him.





	a wish for a better life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDarlingDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDarlingDevil/gifts).



The day is bright, the wind blowing, and Kuro squints at it from the safety of the blanket on the couch. Mahiru is humming, hanging blankets over the balcony railing, and the wind ruffles his hair. Mahiru brushes it back absently, footsteps echoing in the quiet.

“You should get it cut,” Kuro calls out, and Mahiru laughs, turning to face him. The sun makes his eyes sparkle, the embers in his irises glow, and Kuro’s heart skips a beat. It’s been two years since he came to live with Mahiru, and a simple thing such as that can still make his breath catch. It’s amazing what this boy can do to him.

“Maybe I should,” Mahiru says, and pins it back into place with a hair clip Tetsu gave him a week ago. It’s a light blue -- Kuro’s color, he knows, and he has to fight a flush. Goddamn but his younger brother is a menace, helping his eve pick those out. A complete and utter  _ menace. _ Kuro doesn’t know why he loves him.

“You should,” Kuro confirms, as though he wasn’t just thinking about taking Mahiru to bed and making some food to provide. He’s not a slave to his instincts, unlike Hugh, who tends to puff up defensively in front of anyone. He’s been avoiding this for years. He can avoid it for longer. Preferably until this contract ends, even though he very much does not want this contract to ever end.

Mahiru sticks his tongue out, brushing down his apron as he comes inside, shutting the glass doors out of habit but keeping the windows open. Kuro keeps the blanket on him as he slinks after his eve, fingers grasping the blanket tight. The floor is cold against his feet, the blanket soft against his arms. His jacket is in the wash because according to Mahiru he can’t wear it for more than a few days at a time.

“I’m freezing,” he whines, plopping his chin down on Mahiru’s shoulder. Mahiru huffs but allows it, and Kuro wraps his arms around his eve, shuffling closer.

“Liar,” Mahiru says fondly.

Him being cold wasn’t a lie. As a vampire, his body temperature is naturally lower, and he’s always been a bit more sensitive to that than his siblings. Hugh tends to wear warm clothing made of wool during the winter but he also tends to wear thinner clothing during the summer. Kuro wears the same clothing all year round, which has gotten him teasing from Lawless and World End.  Freya has never cared about weather and wore a dress all the time. Kuro is really the only one who ever bothers keeping warm.

(Kuro is also the only one who remembers being warm.)

“I’m not lying.”

Mahiru turns his head and his lips brush against Kuro’s cheek. “Okay, okay,” he laughs, and starts towards his bedroom. Kuro ignores the pleased feeling in his chest. “Let's lay down. I don’t have a lot to do anyway.”

Kuro purrs deep in his chest as they lay down, Mahiru curling into his chest as his eyes flutter shut. He’ll end up flailing and with his arms splayed out wide, with Kuro trapped underneath, but he likes that. He likes that Mahiru doesn’t stay stiff while sleeping like others of his kind. It shows his life.

“You’re purring,” Mahiru points out softly. Kuro stops. “No, don’t. I like it.”

Kuro smiles, kisses his eve’s head. “Okay.”

And the purring starts up again, Mahiru falling asleep to it and Kuro dozing with him. It’s a nice day to spend in bed, he decides, and pulls the covers over them. A nice day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> (My discord is NikeScarlet#8096 if you wish to talk to me there)


End file.
